I Finally Found You
by the-dead-star
Summary: Roy et June formaient le couple parfait, avec la maison et les deux enfants. Mais cette vision idéale n'est qu'un mensonge et son charmant mari n'est pas vendeur de voitures, comme tout le monde le pense...
1. Chapter 1

I Finally Found You

Chapitre 1

Washington DC – 15 novembre 1963.

Elle avait passé l'après-midi entière à boire du thé tout en mangeant des petits gâteaux, empêchant Tommy de tirer sur la nappe.

Mais si un sourire était figé sur ses lèvres, elle était épuisée.

Roy était absent depuis plus d'une semaine, occupé à organiser le voyage du président Kennedy à Dallas.

Non, il n'était pas vendeur de voitures, comme tout le monde dans le voisinage le pensait, mais bien un membre des Services Secrets.

Mais évidemment, personne ne devait le savoir.

Et même si c'était le cas, qui les croirait, dans cette banlieue chic de Washington ?

Personne, non personne.

« June ? June, est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle détourna le regard de la fenêtre, souriant à son amie Mary :

« Je m'excuse, j'étais… »

« Ailleurs, on l'avait remarqué. »

Les autres rirent, elle haussa les épaules.

« Roy doit bientôt rentrer. »

« C'est vrai qu'il est parti depuis longtemps, maintenant. Son travail, sans doute ? »

« C'est ça, il est… fort occupé. »

Oo*oO

Le soir tombait quand ils traversèrent la rue, retrouvant leur maison.

Mais alors que June allait ouvrir la porte, une voiture noire arriva, se parquant dans l'allée.

Immédiatement, Tommy lâcha sa main, s'écriant :

« Papa ! Papa ! »

Évidemment, Elisabeth suivit, tout sourire, mais June resta immobile, observant Roy accueillir ses enfants avec toujours le même sourire heureux.

De loin, ils représentaient la petite famille parfaite : le mari rentrant du travail, accueilli par ses enfants.

Mais leurs voisins ne voyaient pas les rides de fatigue sur le visage de son époux, causées par les heures et les heures à réfléchir sur le trajet le plus sécurisé pour le cortège présidentiel.

Comme ils ne voyaient pas non plus l'arme toujours chargée, dissimulée par la veste noire du costume.

Les apparences étaient trompeuses, trop souvent…

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 2**

** Celle-ci plissa les yeux, il ne fit que sourire, goguenard.

Mais quand elle voulut se dégager, il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille, chuchotant à son oreille :

« Je ne vous lâche plus, madame Kellerman. »

** « Je _refuse_ de voir mes enfants élevés par une autre ! »

« Tout le monde le fait. »

« Mais je ne suis pas tout le monde. »

** Mais toujours, June restait silencieuse, ses boucles blondes étincelant dans la lumière mais ses yeux bleus étrangement voilés.


	2. Chapter 2

I Finally Found You

Chapitre 2

Le soir s'installa et la petite famille dîna ensembles, pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine.

Tommy babillait sans discontinuer, racontant sa version des événements passés, aidé par Elisabeth quand il butait sur un mot ou qu'il s'écartait un peu trop de la réalité.

Mais toujours, June restait silencieuse, ses boucles blondes étincelant dans la lumière mais ses yeux bleus étrangement voilés.

Le bain fut donné et avec un dernier baiser sur le front, Roy retrouva son épouse dans la cuisine.

Appuyée contre le frigidaire, elle tenait une serviette mais ne bougeait pas, le regard dans le vague.

« June ? »

Lentement, elle releva la tête et il découvrit avec surprise des larmes brouiller ses yeux si clairs.

Il s'approcha, s'étonnant :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, en effet. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis… fatiguée, Roy. Je m'occupe des enfants et de la maison toute seule et… c'est trop. »

Silencieusement, il hocha la tête.

« Je le comprends. Et bien, on va prendre une… »

« Ne finis pas cette phrase, Roy. Tu connais la réponse. »

« June… »

« Je _refuse_ de voir mes enfants élevés par une autre ! »

« Tout le monde le fait. »

« Mais je ne suis pas tout le monde. »

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage fatigué de l'agent fédéral comme il répondait :

« Non, c'est certain. Alors quoi ? »

« Une bonne s'occupera de la maison. »

« Je téléphonerai demain. »

À son tour, June acquiesça, se relevant pour atteindre l'évier et faire couler l'eau.

Elle sentait le regard de son époux dans son dos mais elle ne réagit pas, habituée.

Il y avait près de vingt ans qu'il l'observait de ses yeux oscillant entre le vert et le bleu, alors…

Oo*oO

Lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur la taille de June, elle continua de nettoyer la vaisselle mais se laissa aller contre le torse de Roy, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

« Lentement. _Trop_ lentement. »

« Hhh. »

« Et pour toi ? »

« Idem. »

« Au moins une chose sur laquelle on est d'accord. »

Elle le sentit sourire au milieu de ses cheveux, déclarant :

« Beth voudrait un chien, pour son anniversaire. »

« Un chien !? »

« Huhu. Et Tommy est plus qu'enthousiaste. »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné. »

L'eau savonneuse disparut et June se retourna tout en s'essuyant les mains.

« Alors ? »

« Elle ne changera pas d'avis ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non. »

« Aussi bornée que sa mère. »

Celle-ci plissa les yeux, il ne fit que sourire, goguenard.

Mais quand elle voulut se dégager, il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille, chuchotant à son oreille :

« Je ne vous lâche plus, madame Kellerman. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Hhh. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Vous m'avez manqué, madame mon épouse. »

Un tendre petit sourire ourla les lèvres de June qui, du revers de la main, caressa la joue de son époux.

Comme il fermait les yeux, elle en profita pour se hausser sur la pointe des pieds, collant leurs deux fronts.

Il rouvrit les yeux, ils se fixèrent en silence, heureux d'être simplement en compagnie de l'autre.

Il se pencha alors vers elle et elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, accueillant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Enfin, il était de retour…


	3. Chapter 3

I Finally Found You

Chapitre 3

20 novembre 1963.

Le matin se levait à peine mais déjà, Roy était habillé, occupé à préparer sa valise.

L'avion ne partait que le lendemain mais il devait déjà repartir pour s'occuper des derniers préparatifs.

Comme il relevait la tête, il rencontra le regard de June, encore trouble.

« Quand pars-tu ? »

« Dans une heure. »

« Et les enfants ? »

Il esquissa une grimace désolée :

« Tu les embrasseras pour moi. »

« Bien sûr. »

L'accusation n'était pas loin et il soupira, abandonnant sa valise pour venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Il attrapa sa main, elle ne se déroba pas, le laissant enlacer leurs doigts.

« Tu savais que ce serait comme ça, June. »

« Non, pas toujours. Quand on s'est mariés, c'était… plus simple, _nettement_ plus simple. »

« J'en suis conscient. Mais… »

« Tu ne pouvais pas refuser une telle offre, je le sais aussi. »

Oo*oO

Elle l'avait accompagné dans la cuisine, assise à table comme il buvait son café debout, appuyé contre le plan de travail.

Comme il redéposait sa tasse derrière lui, il tourna la tête, écartant les rideaux.

Elle devina :

« C'est l'heure ? »

« Hhh. Frank est là. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête et se leva.

Il la rejoignit alors, passant ses doigts sur sa joue, encadrée par ses boucles blondes.

Elle attrapa son autre main, où une alliance trônait depuis mars 1950, et enlaça leurs doigts.

« Tu feras attention, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Toujours. »

Inévitablement, les larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux si bleus de son épouse et il souffla tout en prenant son visage entre ses mains :

« Hé, tout se passera bien. »

« Comment le savoir ? »

« Crois-en-moi. »

« Mais _je_ crois en toi. Seulement, un accident est si vite arrivé… »

« C'est un risque à prendre. »

Essuyant ses yeux, elle acquiesça, esquissant un tremblant petit sourire à l'attention de Roy.

Il fit de même, embrassant ses lèvres puis son front avant de se détourner.

Il avait atteint la porte d'entrée, sa valise en main, quand il entendit June murmurer dans son dos :

« Reviens-nous. »

Il tourna la tête, la hochant en souriant avant de sortir.

La porte se referma et elle s'appuya contre la rampe d'escalier, resserrant son peignoir autour d'elle.

Désormais, il faudrait attendre, attendre qu'il revienne de Dallas.

Mais avant, il fallait réveiller les enfants…


	4. Chapter 4

I Finally Found You

Chapitre 4

22 novembre 1963.

Elisabeth à l'école et Tommy jouant dans le salon, June était occupée à discuter avec Mary et Anita, ses deux plus proches voisines comme Rose, la nouvelle bonne, préparait le repas.

L'ambiance était gaie, décontractée, quand Joe, l'époux de Mary, entra, l'air grave.

« Je suis navré de vous déranger, mesdames, mais quelque chose est… arrivé au Président. »

« Quelque chose ? »

« Il… il a été... assassiné. »

Toutes trois se figèrent, la tasse à mi-chemin de la bouche.

Comment ça, le président avait été assassiné ?

Ça devait certainement être une blague.

Et Roy, alors ?

Le reste de la journée fut passée à regarder le téléviseur, dans l'attente de plus de nouvelles.

Le président Kennedy avait apparemment été touché par trois balles, emmené à l'hôpital Parkland.

Bientôt, la terrible nouvelle : le président était officiellement mort.

« C'est horrible ! »

« Mon Dieu ! ils ont tué le président ! »

June entendait distinctement ses deux amies pousser des exclamations d'horreur mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Et Roy ?

Avait-il été blessé ?


	5. Chapter 5

I Finally Found You

Chapitre 5

23 novembre 1963.

Elle avait passé 24 heures d'angoisse, à rassurer Elisabeth et à tenter d'expliquer à Tommy qu'il ne reverrait plus monsieur Kennedy à la télévision.

Mais qui était là pour la rassurer _elle_ , pour lui dire que son époux allait bientôt rentrer, sain et sauf ?

Personne.

Rose retournée chez elle et les enfants à l'étage, June était assise à même l'escalier, les mains jointes posées sur ses genoux.

Et sans vraiment le voir, elle observait le soir tomber, nimbant tout de sa noirceur.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

Elle releva la tête et se pétrifia.

Face à elle se tenait Roy, sa chemise d'ordinaire parfaitement blanche recouverte çà et là de sang.

Comme il refermait la porte, elle fut sortie de sa torpeur et se leva, l'observant avancer en tremblant.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son épouse et l'instant d'après, elle se serrait tout contre lui, ne se souciant pas de se salir.

Enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou, elle sentit les sanglots monter dans sa gorge, resserrant ses mains sur la chemise de Roy.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, elle se laissa aller, pleurant toute l'angoisse et la pression ressenties durant ces dernières 24 heures.

« Je te demande pardon, June. J'aurais voulu revenir plus tôt mais il fallait rapatrier le… corps et… »

« Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, il n'y a… rien à pardonner. »

Elle le sentit acquiescer et elle releva la tête, le fixant à travers ses larmes.

Prenant son visage entre ses mains, il passa ses pouces le long de ses joues, chuchotant :

« Ça s'est passé si vite. On… on n'a rien pu faire. On aurait dut, pourtant. »

« Et tu serais mort à sa place. »

« Peut-être. »

« Maman ? »

Les parents tournèrent la tête vers l'escalier et l'instant d'après, Roy serrait ses deux enfants, en pleurs.

Le sang sur sa chemise et son costume ne devait pas aider…

Oo*oO

Les enfants n'avaient pas rechigné à aller dormir, désormais rassurés que leur papa n'était pas blessé.

Main dans la main, Roy et June allèrent également au lit.

Et serrée tout contre son époux, cette dernière ne tarda pas non plus à fermer les yeux.

Pour malheureusement se réveiller quelques heures plus tard…

Elle avait ouvert les yeux dans un sursaut, un hurlement coincé au fond de la gorge.

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle s'assit, haletante.

Comme elle passait ses doigts sur ses joues, elle les trouva baignées de larmes.

Inspirant profondément, elle s'apprêtait à sortir du lit quand une poigne de fer se referma sur son poignet.

« June, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« R… rien. »

« Tu as l'air bien secouée, s'il n'y a rien. »

Il tendit le bras pour allumer la lampe de chevet, elle s'écria :

« Non ! »

« June ? »

« N'allume pas. Je… j'ai trop peur de… »

« De ? »

« De te voir mort, le visage couvert de sang. »

« Alors c'était ça, ton cauchemar ? »

La gorge serrée, elle acquiesça.

Il dut discerner son geste car il l'attira par le bras.

Comme il la couchait tout contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse, elle chuchota, l'oreille collée à l'endroit où le cœur de Roy battait, sourd et régulier :

« Est-ce que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne si… je suis heureuse que tu n'aies rien ? »

« Non, ma chérie, rassure-toi. »

« Jackie doit être effondrée et je la comprends mais… »

« June, personne ne te reproche quoi que ce soit. »

« Et John-John et Caroline ? »

Elle le sentit se raidir.

« Ils ont été… mis au courant. »

« Mais ils ne seront plus protégés ? »

« Ils ne font plus partie de la famille présidentielle. »

« Non, évidemment. »

* * *

 **Extrait chapitre 6**

Tous les membres des Services Secrets étaient présents, habillés de leurs traditionnels costumes noirs.

Et si quelques touches de couleur éclairaient l'assemblée, les visages étaient graves, l'instant solennel.


	6. Chapter 6

I Finally Found You

Chapitre 6

Deux jours plus tard, l'enterrement de John Fitzgerald Kennedy avait lieu.

Beth et Tommy confiés à Rose, Roy et June y assistaient.

Tous les membres des Services Secrets étaient présents, habillés de leurs traditionnels costumes noirs.

Et si quelques touches de couleur éclairaient l'assemblée, les visages étaient graves, l'instant solennel.

Comme le cercueil quittait l'église, Roy attrapa la main de June, enlaçant leurs doigts.

Elle ne dit rien, gardant les yeux fixés sur les gerbes de fleurs, mais serra les doigts de son époux.

Non, plus rien ne serait comme avant…

"Roy…"

"Frank."

"Bonjour June."

Elle le salua en souriant puis, au signe de tête de son mari, elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, rejointe par d'autres personnes qu'elle connaissait de vue.

Le cortège funèbre commença et quand le fils du président fit le salut militaire au passage de la dépouille de son père, June détourna la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

Tommy devait avoir le même âge.

Mais lui, au moins, avait toujours son père…

* * *

 **Extrait chapitre 7**

** Aujourd'hui, son visage était plus marqué tout comme sa chevelure noire était désormais parsemée de fils argentés mais elle ne l'en aimait que davantage.

Car cet homme, _son_ homme, avait vécu de nombreuses choses et ces épreuves l'avaient marqué à jamais.

** Mais si d'autres tragédies avaient horrifié le monde, la mort de Kennedy était restée gravée dans les mémoires.


	7. Chapter 7

I Finally Found You

Chapitre 7

Washington DC – 22 novembre 1973.

Lentement, le temps avait passé.

Mais si d'autres tragédies avaient horrifié le monde, la mort de Kennedy était restée gravée dans les mémoires.

Évidemment, une commission avait été créée et Roy avait témoigné.

Les conclusions reportaient toute la faute aux Services Secrets, June avait haussé les épaules.

« Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez. Si vous aviez été plus nombreux, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait survécu. »

Et aujourd'hui, Roy avait laissé tomber l'uniforme, profitant de cette après-midi froide mais ensoleillée pour entraîner Tommy qui, à 15 ans, était entré dans l'équipe de base-ball de son lycée.

Beth, elle, était partie en Europe.

Roy n'avait pas particulièrement été ravi mais June avait fini par le convaincre.

Ainsi, sa fille chérie s'était envolée pour six mois en Grande-Bretagne.

« D'ici-là, peut-être qu'elle vous ramènera un petit Anglais. »

« Ne dis pas ça, Roy en serait malade. »

« Mais tu étais plus jeune, quand il t'a rencontrée, non ? »

« Si. »

« Mais ? »

« C'était au sortir de a guerre. L'époque était différente. »

« Mais si elle suit l'exemple de sa mère… »

Oo*oO

Lentement, ils cheminaient vers la maison, Tommy devant en train de jouer avec Shadow, leur chien.

Roy avait passé un bras autour des épaules de June, l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle sourit, enlaçant la taille de son époux :

« Anita pense que Beth va ramener un garçon dans ses bagages. »

« Ah vraiment ? »

« Hhh. »

« Et bien, qu'il vienne, je l'attends. »

« Roy… »

« Quoi ? »

Elle roula des yeux et il eut un petit sourire en coin, toujours aussi craquant.

Sûr, on savait de qui Tommy tenait au niveau du charme.

« Ta réaction est excessive, Roy. »

« Moi, je ne trouve pas. »

« Elle ne ramènera certainement pas de garçon, te connaissant. »

Il plissa les yeux, grognant :

« Et elle aura bien raison. »

« Chaque jour est une surprise, avec toi. »

« Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? »

« Je suppose, oui. »

Face à l'air outré de son époux, elle sourit, mutine, s'installant dans le divan, prétendant feuilleter un magazine.

Ils entendirent vaguement Tommy leur annoncer qu'il passait l'après-midi chez un ami et la maison fut tout à coup bien calme.

Lentement, la tête blonde se releva et June découvrit Roy appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés.

Aujourd'hui, son visage était plus marqué tout comme sa chevelure noire était désormais parsemée de fils argentés mais elle ne l'en aimait que davantage.

Car cet homme, _son_ homme, avait vécu de nombreuses choses et ces épreuves l'avaient marqué à jamais.

Toujours aussi silencieux qu'à l'époque, il approcha, la rejoignant dans le divan.

Le magazine fut abandonné comme il la prenait dans ses bras.

Là, les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'observèrent, se dévisagèrent pour finalement se sourire.

Non, ils n'avaient pas d'autre endroit où aller ni personne d'autre à aimer.

Ils s'étaient trouvés, en cet été 1946, pour ne plus jamais se quitter…


End file.
